


wish i were heather (amber)

by vivdvampire



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Songfic, as in theyre not damn near 40 theyre like 20 something probably, based off of heather by conan gray, brief mention of character's dead mother, brief mention of past suicide attempts, first of all dont make this weird please for the love of all that is good do not make it weird, mentions of pavis face thing hes got going on, mentions of self hatred, pavi and luigi are nice to each other, pavi and luigi dont hate each other, pavi is sad, younger largo siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivdvampire/pseuds/vivdvampire
Summary: What happens when a boy Pavi likes chooses Amber over him?or, I listened to this song one too many times and just had to write this
Relationships: Amber Sweet/Original Male Character(s), Luigi Largo & Pavi Largo, Pavi Largo & Amber Sweet, Pavi Largo/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	wish i were heather (amber)

**Author's Note:**

> please god dont make this weird im saying it again because theres so many w e i r d repo fics and its a weird show i know but plEASE can we leave the incest out of this please i am begging you theyre just really close please be normal about this
> 
> also if you dont know amber's original name (as in before it became amber) was heather so like. extra ~layer~ there for yall
> 
> also x2, some of these are my own personal headcanons about these two so like

It wasn’t that unusual for Pavi and Amber to get along with each other more than either of them did with their older brother, but even they had their moments of hatred for one another. Fighting over boys was nothing they weren’t used to. Usually, neither of them got _too_ upset if the other was chosen, but this time was…

...different.

Why was it different? How much more special was this boy than any of the others? And why did it hurt Pavi so much when he heard the boy speaking his sister’s name rather than his? 

Because this boy had treated him better than any other had. The day he had given Pavi his sweater was a day he would never forget. He never planned on forgetting the day that he took it back, either. Then seeing Amber wear it only hours later was what shattered his heart. He felt he truly loved this boy, and knowing how Amber was with men sometimes, he was sure he’d be gone in a few months, at most. 

It was just a simple article of clothing, just polyester, nothing _that_ special about it. But Pavi couldn’t stop the tears that came every time he even thought about it. The only person he could talk to was his older brother. Luigi was always a “get out of my way” type of person, but whenever Pavi was upset, his mood switched the moment he saw the tears.

Readying himself to get yelled at before Luigi realized who had walked in, he opened the door.

“Who the fuck do you think you are to just come waltzing in here like- oh. What’s wrong, Pavi?”

The younger brother said nothing, not yet, and shut the door once he was in the room. Walking over to the bed in the middle of the room, which Luigi was now sitting up on, Pavi laid himself across his brother's lap.

Usually, Luigi would push him away or something of the sort, not caring for the gentle physical things like this. But it was clear Pavi was hurting, so he allowed the affection. Allowed himself to be vulnerable for however long he needed to be.

"Pavi...I'm listening whenever you're ready to talk. Or if you don't even want to talk, I'm here for you. I always am." 

Ten long minutes of silence later, and the first words Pavi had spoken all day left his lips. 

"I wish I were Amber."

Both the suddenness of the words and the words themselves shocked Luigi, just a little bit. Gentle fingers moved to play with the younger male's hair, something he knew Pavi loved from years of comforting him. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I _mean_ , dumbass, that I wish I were Amber! She gets everything she wants and what am I left with? A broken heart and this stupid face."

"That's what this is about?"

"No shit. I can’t stand seeing them together...but I’m not supposed to hate her. She’s our sister. Doesn’t stop me from wishing she was dead sometimes.”

The shake in his voice was a clear indication to Luigi that he was about to be dealing with a crying brother there with him. Nothing new, but it always hurt to see Pavi so upset. Even if they’d mostly grown apart through the years, they still both depended on one another for comfort and support in their darkest moments. Pavi had been there for Luigi when his mother died, staying by his side for an entire week no matter how hard Luigi tried to get rid of him. And likewise, Luigi was there for Pavi when his accident happened, through the numerous attempts to end his life, talking him out of it each time and holding him through the night until he felt better. They cared about each other, no matter how much they liked to pretend that they didn’t. 

“I know. Well, I don’t, but I understand. You know you can cry or rant all you want. No one else is gonna know about this. Just you and me.” 

There were a few more minutes of silence before Luigi heard the soft clicking of the clips that attached someone else’s face over top of Pavi’s. It got tossed somewhere on the floor- something a gentern would take care of later, most likely. 

“Why do you think he kissed me? If he likes Amber so damn much...he has good reason to like her, though. I’m not even half as pretty as she is.”   
  


“Pavi, that’s not true-”

“Look at me. I’m a mess, and she’s always getting surgeries and shit. This can’t be fixed.”

Luigi did in fact look down at his brother. The imperfection of his skin used to make him sick to look at, but he’d gotten used to it by now. At least, as much as one could get used to it. 

“Listen to me, Paviche. You deserve better than whoever that fucker is anyway. If he was too shallow to look past something on the outside, he wasn’t worth it. You hear me? You’re fucking beautiful, alright? Don’t ever forget that.”

A trace of a smile spread across Pavi’s lips as he sat up again, nodding. “Thank you, fratello.” Before Luigi could even reply, Pavi had him wrapped in a hug. Slowly, the embrace was returned. 

“Of course, Pavi. You feeling better?”

“A little. It still kills me to think about it...it’s almost like she’s taunting me, wearing that sweater all the time. She’s got him mesmerized.”

Luigi moved from the bed, looking through his dresser and closet until he found what he was looking for. 

“Fuck that guy’s sweater. Take this one.”

“Really? Thank you…”

  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Keep it if you want. I know how cold you get in the winter.” 

Quickly, Pavi pulled the piece of clothing over his head, another smile dancing across his face when he got it adjusted and realized it was just the smallest bit bigger on him. The size difference between the two men wasn’t huge, it was barely even noticeable most of the time. But it meant the world to Pavi in moments like these. He moved to give his brother another hug, the tears from before now dried. They stayed like that in each other’s arms for a minute, a silent “thank you” and “you’re welcome” from them both. 

“Hey...do you want me to call a gentern in here to get you a new face? I don’t think you should put the one on the floor back on.”

“You’ve already done so much for me today-”

  
  
“I’m feeling nice.”

“Then, if you don’t mind, yes please.”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really not good at thank you's, but if you finished this and you're reading this little note here, thank you and i appreciate you.


End file.
